


Beginning of the end

by Likeuwannabeloved



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (I guess its angst???), Death, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm new at tagging forgive me, M/M, Tearjerker, im so sorry omg, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likeuwannabeloved/pseuds/Likeuwannabeloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you knew the end was nearing, for your loved one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for you if you want a good cry
> 
> Hope you like it!

I held his trembling hand, helplessly watching him take what could be his very last breath, a constant throbbing pain stabbing at my heart, with each shallow rise of his chest.

I remembered the good and bad times we’ve had in such a short time with a bittersweet reassuring smile on my face, as I gazed down at his, memorizing every line, every pass of his once radiant skin, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.

But I refused to let them fall.

I refused to let my weakness show, when he needed me at my strongest.

"I’m sorry." I whispered. "I promised you forever, but forever wasn’t as long as it seemed"

"The years we spent together, they were better than all the time in the world." He whispered back, a small smile gracing his pale lips. "You’ve changed my life drastically in the short time that was given to us, and I love you for that. You stayed with me throughout my battle with this disease, knowing there was a chance I would go sooner or later, and loved me regardless."

I cradled him in my arms carefully; afraid he would break in his fragile state. I kissed his forehead, lingering, just to remember the soft feel of his skin against my lips.

"Do you remember the first time you told me you loved me?" He asked.

"Of course I do! How could I forget?"

Such a radiant smile, one that I would remember forever, broke out on his face. “Because it’s something I’ll never forget, not even in the next life. It was right after we lost on the finale of X factor. The boys were all a mess, because we had so much fun and never expected that in the end Simon would go ahead and sign us. We thought we would never have the chance to see each other again. Remember what I told you that night?”

I smiled and laughed quietly, “You told me not to worry about making it, because I still had my curly locks and dimples.”

“That’s right, and see how far they’ve gotten you in life? I always knew I was psychic.”

I stroked his cheek lovingly again, “You’re rambling off topic, love.”

“Right, anyways, you took me down to the park after all the after show stuff, and it was almost sunset at the park, and we were counting down the seconds. When I got to number one, you leaned over and whispered, ‘I love you, now and forever.’ I turned to you smiling like a kid on Christmas day, and then you made love to me under the orange and pink horizon at five o`clock on a Sunday. God, we we’re such exhibitionist.”

His laughter soon turned into a slight wheeze and I watched as his skin grew paler, and his smile weaker.

"I’ll always love you Harry Edward Styles…You and your curls…Never forget that…" He said in a soft voice that got carried away in the breeze around us, as his chest fell with his last breath.

“Lou?” I whispered my voice trembling. I slowly crumbled leaning down pressing my forehead to his, rocking back and forth as I finally let my tears fall, the anguish almost too much for me to bear. I vaguely noticed three people squatting next to me, that I knew were Niall, Liam and Zayn.

I pressed my warm, trembling lips to Louis’ cold, for the last time before leaning towards his ear. “I love you…Now and forever.” I whispered.

It was then, at sunset, when I lost my Husband, Louis William Tomlinson-Styles, to the inevitable battle of cancer, under the orange and pink horizon, at exactly five o`clock on a cold, Sunday evening.


End file.
